


Drarry time travel (Harry Potter fanfic)

by that_awkward_lesbian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Baby Teddy Lupin, Cute Teddy Lupin, F/M, Gay, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Harry Potter, Harry Potter Raises Teddy Lupin, Harry Potter is a Good Boyfriend, Healer Draco Malfoy, Kid Fic, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_awkward_lesbian/pseuds/that_awkward_lesbian
Summary: 19 year old Harry potter and his boyfriend Draco Malfoy along with his godson got sent back into time to teach the Marauders Defense against the dark arts, what will happen!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Teddy Lupin & Draco Malfoy, Teddy Lupin & Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : What!

Hi welcome to another harry potter fanfic this time it's a Drarry time travel one now I've read so many time travel ones that I have to write one as well so I will ltry to get draco character right anyway on with the chapter!

Harry pov "I'm home" I call as I got home from from work, man is it hard working as Head Aurora I wonder why I took it in the first place.

Im so tired and grumpy, Draco is so lucky he's got an easy job working as a healer at Saint mungos and as an assistant to Madam pomfrey at hogwarts.

I smile at the thought of draco my boyfriend of three years, he has changed so much from being a little brat back in first year to the handsome man I can call mine.

My Thoughts are interuppted as I hear a pair of running feet and a small body run into my legs, the tired look on my face vanished in a second.

As I looked into the Amber eyes of my perfect godson Teddy, I smile and reach down to pick him up as I did he giggles and wraps his arms around my neck.

"Hi daddy" he said grinning at me with his two baby teeth,I smile back at him "Hey Teddy bear" I say, as I take of my shoes and walk down the hallway.

"wheres papa Teddy bear" I asked wondering were Draco was, Teddy has a thinking look on his face before lighting up and Smiling again.

"in the living room with Minnie!" he said laughing as he remembered, Mcgonagall I wonder what she wants, I thought as I made my way to the living room

I opened the door to the living room with Teddy snug in my arms, I look around and saw my perfect boyfriend sitting on the comfy chair with Headmistress Minerva Mcgonagall next to him on the sofa.

Each holding a mug of warm tea, Draco looks up and smiles at me as I close to door and wlak over to him.

I smile politely at the professors before leaning down and kissing Draco on the lips its a sweet kiss filled with our love.

We then pull back and I sit on dracos lap sideways so my legs where hanging of the arm rest, I smile at him before putting Teddy o nthe floor so he could go and play.

"Hello professor" I say smiling at the Professor, she smiles back at me "Hello harry back from work are you?" she says smirking as I groan.

"yes I am it was tiring I don't know how Mad-eye did it professor" I said grinning Sheepishly rubbing the abck of my head.

"Well then, you were saying Professor" said draco going back into his work voice.

"I believe this is the answer to your question," she said,she then wave dher wand and a huge book appeared in her hand, she then past it to me and draco.

"The Registry of Hogwarts Professors," I read.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Professor McGonagall only flipped through the pages until she found a certain one.

I very nearly feel over and off draco in shock, I looked at dracos face he looks shocked as well.

It was us together smiling and waving while holding hand,He looked more carefree than he had in a long time, and I looked healthier too,draco was actually smiling a bit.

In the background a little bit of Slytherin green hair could be seen 'Teddys there to' I thought.

At the top of the page he saw mine and dracos name, and underneath it, Defence Against the Dark Arts: 1977-1978. "How is this possible?" spoke draco we looked up in shock at professor Mcgonagall

"Are you saying you're sending us back in time?" I asked fearing for the worst.

She nodded, "yes Harry draco. It wasn't my idea I assure you it was Albus's doing, years ago he had been working on a spell and now it is complete, he had kept it hidden from me but now I have found it" she said.

"how long do we have, what about the weasleys" me and draco said at the same time.

"to answer both your questions you leave tomorrow morning and do not worry you will not alter time or change anything, time itself will stop here and knowone apart form us will know you are missing" she reasurred us.

We nodded numbly.

The end I have finished chapter 1, I hope you have liked it, it was fun writing this anyway don't forget to vote and comment (nice) feed back for me I would like to know what you think so far

Bye!

Word count : 805


	2. Chapter 2 Braking The News To Teddy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter 2 welcome
> 
> Start of recap...
> 
> "how long do we have, what about the weasleys" me and draco said at the same time. 
> 
> "to answer both your questions you leave tomorrow morning and do not worry you will not alter time or
> 
> change anything, time itself will stop here and knowone apart form us will know you are missing" she reasurred us. 
> 
> We nodded numbly. 
> 
> End of recap... 

This is chapter 2 welcome

Start of recap...

"how long do we have, what about the weasleys" me and draco said at the same time. 

"to answer both your questions you leave tomorrow morning and do not worry you will not alter time or

change anything, time itself will stop here and knowone apart form us will know you are missing" she reasurred us. 

We nodded numbly. 

End of recap... 

Harry's pov 

The professor then left going through the floo and back to her office at Hogwarts. 

We sat in silence for a few minutes before actually saying something to each other, "so that just happened" I mumbled 

Draco nodded "yep it did" he said, silence again, "how about you start on dinner and I will pack our things love" asked draco. 

"sure go ahead love I will call you when it ready" I answered kissing him before sliding of his lap and walking to the kitchen, purposely swigging my hips as I go. 

Draco blushed and breathed in and out before getting up from his chair and wondered upstairs to there shared room, he then began to pack all the clothes they will need. 

Time skip... 

Third person pov 

Draco had just finished packing teddy's things when harry called him down for dinner,he then got up form his kneeling position and walked downstairs. 

He picked up Teddy on the way to the dinner table and sat him down in his seat before helping Harry set the table. 

The small family then began eating the lovely cooked meal, draco and harry took turns helping Teddy eat his food. 

Soon the family was done eating, Draco cleaned while Harry gave Teddy his bath, Draco smiled when he heard teddy's and Harry's laughter coming from the bathroom. 

Bath time has always been teddy's favourite as harry always plays with him and baths him, and let's him splash around in the water. 

Soon Harry had finished bathing the littler terror and had a shower himself, Draco then made Teddy some hot chocolate and gave him a cookie to eat. 

Teddy's loves his chocolate just as much as his biological father. 

Teddy had then finished so draco took him upstairs and tucked him in they then waited for harry to finish his shower before draco got in. 

Soon everyone had been washed and were now in teddy's room reading a story and saying goodnight,but before that Harry and draco have to tell Teddy the news. 

"hey munchkin you know when professor Mcgonagall was over a few hours ago right" asked draco.

Teddy nods tiredly "Well she said that we are going back in time tomorrow and we will get to see the marauders" continued harry. 

Teddy looking a bit more awake sat up straight and looked straight at harry and draco with a shocked look on his face all sleepyness had gone. 

"really daddy we are" he said excitedly,

"yep, we are so be ready tomorrow munchkin,we have a big day and remember

keep that we come form the future a secret only professor dumbledore shall know" said draco.

"OK papa" he said draco and harry smiled before tucking him in snd kissing his forehead goodnight. 

"good night Teddy bear" whispered harry kissing teddy's forehead,

"sleep tight munchkin" said Draci running his hand through teddy's now blonde hair before kissing him good night.

The two men then left teddy's room not before switching on his little night Light, they then shut the door and maybe their way to their room.

They then got into their bed, Harry being the little spoon with dracis arm wrapped around his waist and draco being the big spoon.

They then kissed before saying good night this time to each other "good night love" whispered draco.

Harry smiled sleepy taking of his glasses and kissing draco good night "Good night my handsome Prince" he said.

They then feel asleep to the sounds of each others breathing. 

The end

Hi so sorry for the wait I have finally finished chapter two I'm surprised with how many reads this has gotten so far so thank you!

Bye!

Word count : 700  
  



	3. Chapter 3 : To 1977!

Hi welcome to chapter 3 so sorry for the wait!

Start of recap... 

The two men then left teddy's room not before switching on his little night Light, they then shut the door and maybe their way to their room. 

They then got into their bed, Harry being the little spoon with dracis arm wrapped around his waist and draco being the big spoon. 

They then kissed before saying good night this time to each other "good night love" whispered draco. 

Harry smiled sleepy taking of his glasses and kissing draco good night "Good night my handsome Prince" he said. 

They then feel asleep to the sounds of each others breathing. 

End of recap... 

Third person pov... 

The next morning Harry and Draco were woken up at 8 by Teddy jumping on their bed they all started laughing and eventually got out of bed. 

Harry took Teddy back to him room to help him get dressed as Draco got ready for the day,he wore a Slytherin green button up shirt with black jeans which harry likes on him. 

Draco then tamed his blonde hair, he then walked out of their shared room and downstairs to make everyone some breakfast. 

With harry and teddy... 

It didn't take long for Harry and Teddy to pick out his clothes, he wore blue dungarees with a Slytherin green t-shirt underneath with a golden snitch on the front. 

Teddy's new favourite colour is Green, Harry tried desperately to comb his hair but harry gave up quickly. 

It was Dracos job to do teddy's hair as Teddy had copied hairs hair texture with his metamorphic powers much to Dracos annoyence but he lost to rock, paper scissors. 

Harry then let Teddy run downstairs as Teddy could smell food being cooked with his sentisive nose. 

Harry then Yawned, left teddy's room to go and finally get dressed himself, Harry wore a baggy red and yellow jumper with dark green Jeans. 

He messed up his hair more wiped his glasses and walked downstairs to eat. 

Downstairs... 

"Papa, papa is breakfast ready!" cried Teddy as he came sprinting in to the kitchen watching were he was going so he doesn't trip as he is quite clumsy. 

Draco laughed and looked down at Teddy, "not yet sorry Munchkin" he said Teddy pouted sadly and sat down at the table. 

He waited as patiently as he could before Harry came down and Breakfast was ready. 

They finished eating and went upstairs to brush their teeth.

Mcgonagall flooed at around 10.30am   
"are you ready?" she asked Harry and Draco Nodded. 

Mcgonagall then waved her wand and quietly muttered the spell dumbledore had created. 

The small family was then whooshed away back in time to 1977.

1977...

It was dinner for Hogwarts everyone was laughing and eating with friends, the Professors looked on happy that thier students were happy. 

Then a light appeared and two-no three figures appeared once the light went away. 

"we made it yes"

It sounded like a man, the two big figures high fived and stood up from where they landed. 

One of the men looked around 5'5 and looked almost identical to James potter and lily evens. 

The offner man had blonde hair with grey eyes he looked a lot like a certain lucius malfoy. 

They also had a child with them, the child's hair colour was changing rapidly as he looked around. 

The blonde haired man spoke first. 

" *ahem* Hello hogwarts, I'm Draco Malfoy and this is my Boyfriend Harry and his godson" he introduced. 

Dumbledore then walked towards the three of them. 

"are you here for the defense against the dark arts possision" asked Dumbledore 

"yes we are sir" said Harry 

The end 

Hi I'm so sorry for the wait it has been months since I last updated this so sorry, hopefully you have liked it anyway 

Bye! 

Word count : 700 


End file.
